1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors and relates more specifically to electrical edge connectors comprising a connector body which accommodates spring contacts for making electrical engagement with raised (e.g., dome-shaped) printed circuit or wiring board contacts near an edge of the board when the edge of the board is inserted into the usual board-receiving opening of the connector body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such edge connectors may include two rows of spring contacts which are staggered relatively to one another in the direction of insertion of a printed circuit board into the connector so that they make electrical engagement with correspondingly staggered rows of raised (e.g., dome-shaped) contacts on the board when the latter is fully inserted into the connector. Two such rows of staggered spring contacts may be provided for engaging correspondingly staggered rows of raised printed circuit board contacts on one or each side of the inserted printed circuit board.
As will be appreciated, the maximum insertion force required to insert the board having staggered contacts into a connector having correspondingly staggered spring contacts can be very considerable in cases where very large numbers of contact engagements need to be made as the board is inserted.